


Xenophobia

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens made them do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xenophobia

**Author's Note:**

> mcsheplets prompt #18 - A Matter of Time and mcsheplets table prompt 07: Aliens made them do it.

Rodney dropped to his knees in the dirt beside the small body. More bodies lay strewn around the destroyed encampment; men, women and children, all slaughtered with a brutality that left him too numb from shock to even whimper at the terrible sight. He reached out to touch the tiny form, stroking one finger down the curve of a velvet cheek.

"McKay?" Ronon's voice was soft yet rough, filled with concern mingled with the choked sorrow of someone who had seen this too many times before.

Shock gave way to grief as Rodney scooped the baby up into his arms carefully, holding the child against his chest and bowing over the still form. He looked up at Ronon as grief turned to confusion and anger, almost choking on his words.

"Why? Aren't the Wraith enough already? Why this? Why do this?"

It took a moment to register the warmth settling behind his back, to feel the arms wrapping around his middle to draw him back against a strong chest; John's chest. He felt the heaviness of John's head against his own as John's hands rested over his arms holding the dead child.

A villager stepped forward, bristling with self-righteousness. "They gave us no choice. This is our world but they come here in droves, eating off our land, polluting our water... bringing all manner of strange ideas with them. We told them to leave and not come back but they refused. These aliens made us do it. They forced us to protect our homes and our families, our way of life."

The man faltered in the condemning silence, eyes darting between Rodney and the rest of the team, and it was John who broke that silence with a whisper.

"Let's go home."

He stood up, offering a hand to support Rodney as he climbed to his feet with the baby still in his arms and watched as Rodney walked several paces before laying the child down, tucked up against a young woman who had fallen close by; the red of her blood squelching under Rodney's boots. Rodney didn't look back as they returned to the Stargate, letting the others watch his back as he dialed Atlantis and walked through without another word.

Later, he stood on a balcony overlooking the ocean as dusk turned to night, refusing to look up at the stars because he didn't want to think about the cruel worlds circling them. With the Wraith culling relentlessly, it had been only a matter of time before they stumbled across one of the many atrocities brought on by fear and war. He sighed and lowered his head as those strong arms enveloped him again, feeling the heat of John's body bleeding through their thin t-shirts before turning in John's arms and hugging him tightly.

They made love slowly that night, quietly desperate for the comfort they could find only in the other, rocking against each other until their release rolled over them. And when the sun rose the next day, they were still held tight in each other's arms.

END


End file.
